The Court of GreenCliff
The Court of GreenCliff, a once thriving and living society, recently dead... until now. Jacob's grandfather obtained information on the Court when going through countless books and written documents; before he died he gave this information to his son, and eventually his son passed it onto little Jacob. Jacob knew the Court brought order and justice and how strongly his father believed in it, but before he can recreate the court, he died in a battle. William brought the Court back to its original state, but before he can carry the Court back to its order he needed members to join. William picked up a small note and read it out loud- "The Court was once made up of Man, Dwarf, Elf and many other races, they fought together, brought law and justice to their enemies and protected their alliances, The Court of GreenCliff was divided into three divisions.The Council,The Army, and The Workers. The Council was in charge of documenting the history, enforcing the law, and deciding when to war and fight. The Army were the ones that fought together, they lost and won many battles, together they were almost a family." The Workers were the civilians who had working jobs, these include, smiths, gathers, and cooks/chefs." "Our Court was established during the end of the 3rd age, we were victorious in our battles, our society was working well in order until evil plagued us, we were attacked, murdered, Our army stood strong, but not strong enough, we eventually were brought down to our knees." William set the note down, he picked up his feather and dipped it into ink, he started to make many strokes, after a couple of minutes he put his feather down, and he fell into a deep sleep. Chronicles of GreenCliff (History) He was a good leader, once king, he stepped down from his royalty and created a council, where one person cannot be corrupted by greed and power, his name was Lord Robert. Robert stepped up to the podium he looked across the crowd that came to hear his speech after he talked to his advisor about the idea of GreenCliff run by a Council and he came to announce his days of King has come to a end. Robert breathed deeply, "From this day on, I will step down from King, to avoid my greatest enemy" someone in the crowd shouted out, "The Kinshra?", Robert sighed, "No not the Kinshra even worse, power and greed is in all of us it waits till it gets the chance to turn us againest each other, we will be run by a council from now on", The crowd started to whisper and all of them started to clap, everyone went quiet as Robert spoke once more, "Together we shall-" Robert was cut off as soon as the arrow pierced his chest, Everyone looked to the outpost and saw his killer, they reconised the marking on him, Zamorakians, "Sieze him!", about a dozen guards went after him as soon as he climbed down from the outpost and ran off to the woods, Jason looked at Robert he was barley alive, Robert said only said three words then his eyes closed never to be opened again, "Write our history". Jason knew what he ment, he picked up the piece of papyrus and placed it into his mouth. "Today, is a sad day for all of us, our founder of the Court has died, he was a kind and loving leader, may he rest in peace", Everyone turned their heads down and spoke silent prayers, their was a slight rain storm on it's way as Jason heard the thunder, Guards took their post outside of the graveyard gates, they looked sad also, but Jason knew they must be on their duty before anyone else gets hurt. Jason looked back at the gravestone of Robert, he quietly prayed, for a moment a loud scream came from the gates, everyone looked up surprised to see the man that appeared to have the same appearance that killed their leader, the motionless bodies of the two guards lay below his feet, they mumbled as their heads throbbed, soon seven more bodies came out of the mist of the fog, each nearly identical. The eight individuals shot arrows ignited with fire into the crowd, people went insane and started to run to the back gate, the sound of the back and entrance gates closing as a pain to watch, everyone was trapped, everyone screamed help, help, but nobody came. After a few minutes as the individuals talked among themselves, which seemd like hours, twelve elite guardsmen came, they charged towards the assassins, the assassins quickly withdrew their swords and started to attack, like a tide washing up on the shore, the guards retreated as they were wounded. Children cried and the women sobbed knowing that their death has come, out of no where a loud howling came from the church roof, they saw a wolf like shapes moving and jumping across the houses as one of them lands on the assassin killing him in a instant, "A good thing you brought us a chew toy" one of the werewolves said in a raspy voice, they killed off all of the dark clothed men and opened the gate of the graveyard. Jason remembered Robert telling them they had some soldiers in the army that had the ability to change into a wolf, Jason never saw a werewolf before, Jason helped the wounded guards and looked up into the sky, whomever killed Robert and attempted to kill everyone at his funeral, they were going to pay, they deserved to die.... It's been 50 years since Robert died, we have been attacked many times over the years, the Council had no choice but to shut down the Court, out people and army split up, few men decided to stay organized in the building, many rumours have been heard that anyone that stays in this building on 5th day will be killed, 37 men decided to stay along with Jason the Golem. I watched through the window as guards pacing back and forth waiting for the enemy to come, a knock on the door was heard, I ducked beneath the bushes under the window, the guard opened the door and a storm of arrows eliminated him from existance, the guard's body lay on the ground lifeless with blood forming around him, the rest of the men flipped the tables on the side and ducked for cover as more arrows rippled through the air. Each man nodded to each other and they all charged out of the door, two of them fell limp as the arrows pierced them, the rest of them fired their crossbows, raised their swords and fought all they had, they killed almost all of the enemies until the reenforcements came in and finished all of them out, the head general of the attackers slowley walked into the building, he examined each inch until he laid his eyes on Jason who threw the book of history out of the window, Jason grabbed the halberd from the wall and thrusted the sharp edge of it into the General's chest. The general fell onto his knees and he fell face flat on the floor, the rest of the enemy came into the building to see their general dead, all of them stared at Jason, they all roared and charged, Jason made a large arc as he swung at each wave of enemies, many of them fell, until they elite guard came in, the captain swung his flail at Jason, the heavy spiked metal-ball hit Jason in his chest as he fell onto the ground, sand poured out of the small hole it made inside of him, Jason still continued to slash and stab with his halbred, the captain took another swing at Jason's chest once more, this time Jason chuckled as his eyes closed as more sand poured out, his dead body laid on the ground along with dozens of men from the enemy and his comerades. I found the book a few feet away from the bushes where I was hiding, I heard of the rumors and glory of the Court, I picked up the book and ran off into the darkness of the mist. The Court of GreenCliff is gone. -Post Story- Edward ran as fast as he could, he lived peacfully with his family, passing down the book to his son, his grandson, his great grandson, and his great-great grandson, Jacob. Jacob was wandering around the ruins of what was thought to be the original standing of The Court of GreenCliff, he dug around for a bit and found many weapons and armor laying around, he then came across a body, sandstone was formed around it, he carefully chipped away at it, hours passed and he brought back to body to his home, his father told him it was once the body of Jason the Golem, his father told him all about GreenCliff, Jacob wanted to recreate to court, which never came to be as he died young in his teens... The band of warriors started to attack the incoming bandits, dust and smoke filled the air as wizards launch spells, arrows and bolts would fly through the air, after a few minutes, everything went quiet, William turned around to see his old friend Jacob on the ground, with a crossbow bolt in his chest, he was breathing heavily and medical help was too late, William bent down and held Jacob's hand tightly, Jacob whispered a few words, "Avenge me", William sat up on his knees, "But how?" , Jacob gasped again and managed to speak once more, "find and recreate...The Court of GreenCliff". Jacob's hand went limp and his eyes closed, William got up on his feet and mumbled a few words "Court of GreenCliff...." William Ballak, eventually recreated the Court of GreenCliff, he rebuilt the the original building and he still currently tries to restablish the court, but what of Jason's body? William still continues to work and gather enough clay to reconstructe this wonderful being, as his body was far more complex then a regular golem, if he can rebuild Jason, the Court's past and history could be finally released. Relation to the Scorpionem Long ago...before The Fall of GreenCliff...Lord Robert Cyon, founder of GreenCliff, Robert and his newly established men entered the wasted barren lands of The Kharidian Desert. Robert along with 20 of his best men were lost, as if they were traveling in circles, Robert urged them to find a oasis, they have been traveling for days without any rest, to find a group of men that Robert was interested in making a alliance with, Robert and his group of men stopped and they quickly assembled their tents, a sandstorm was coming in a few hours, but before they finished setting up the tent's it was too late, 3 men died, all of their mount's ran away, supplies are gone, Robert looked up and he knew it wasn't hopeless, 5 shadow's peered over him, "I am Tonret, Leader of The Scorpionem". Robert was happy to see them, together they made a alliance, but soon after the fall of GreenCliff, The Name Scorpionem died along with GreenCliff. Year 169, 5th Age William read many stories on The Scorpionem, he ventured out in the Desert alone, intent on finding them, instead he found 20 well dressed men, each of them with a Scimitar on their side, "State your name Soldiers!" said William, "We Follow Lord Tondron of The Scorpionem!", "You must be William, Jacob has told us about your coming." , "But...how?..he-", William was cut off as Tondron came from the middle of the group. "Fate has chosen you to find us, come we have a alliance to reestablish and a gift for you." Tondron uncovered a package wrapped in silk, "this is for Vesta", he gave him the small package, Vesta looked, he saw crossbow bolts with the tips made from the tip of the tail from scorpions, "Thank you for this gift Tondron", Vesta was very pleased, this would make a fine addition to his newly made crossbow, William looked up and handed Tondron a finely made Steel Blade with a curved edge, Tondron thanked him, "I am deeply gratified for your gift, I will take special care of it", "As will we shall take care of those bolt's, Right Vesta?", as William gave Vesta a nudge. Tondron led them back to Al Kharid, "The Scorpionem will be there when you need us William, hope you come back to visit us!" William and Vesta waved back as The Scorpionem walked into the everlasting sand dunes of the Kharidian Desert. Army of GreenCliff The Army of GreenCliff is divided into 5 different divisions: The Occultis, Scorpionum, Grave Warriors, Guardians, and Vanguards. The Occultis: Powerful Battle Magi, Origin of the name comes from the Occultis Magi, a small family known as the Magus Brothers founded, named after their group name, after GreenCliff helped settle disputes between them. Scorpionum: Elite group of Archers that specilize in bows, crossbows, throwing knives, etc... Name derived from the group: Scorpionem, a group of desert warriors that have been allies for many centuries, William helped resestablish the alliance in the 5th age. Grave Warriors:Similar to their light counterpart the Guardians, Grave Warriors are made up of the strongest warriors that can bear the weight of the steel clad armor they wear. Guardians:Quick Paced warriors that wear iron armor with some chianmail, easier to manuver in the armor but make up for speed. Vanguards:General(S) of the army, Vanguards lead the army to victory, if not win a battle, they will always do their best to win a war. 73px-Greencliff_squire.jpg|Squire of GreenCliff 94px-Greencliff_vanguard.jpg|Guardian of GreenCliff 108px-Screen_shot_2012-04-08_at_10.05.02_AM.png|Vesta Miles Orman, Current Vanguard(General) of GreenCliff 108px-Greencliff_heavy_warrior.jpg|Grave Warrior of GreenCliff 72px-Greencliff_mage.jpg|Occultis Mage of GreenCliff (Wizard) 75px-Greencliff_archer.jpg|Scorpionum of GreenCliff (Archer) Events that happened from GreenCliff (In Game Happenings) -William obtains A sword enchanted and imbued with Shadow magics. Causing it to become a Sword of Shadows. William obtained this sword from the Magus Brothers for helping them get rid of a old enemy. How did the Magus Brothers came across this sword? Connor Tenebris Magus, Mark Sancti Magus, and Samuel Terra Magus, read rumors in books passed down from their father that a ancient Shadow imbued sword was in a cavern. The Magus Brothers ventured into the cavern where they met the Shadow Sword's guardian: Balk'dur. Balk'dur was a warrior who thought during the 3rd age with his shadow sword. Eventually he died, but he died without honor, during his years as a ghost he protected the Shadow Sword. The Magus Brothers barely managed to outwit Balk'dur at his own game of duel, riddles, and puzzles. Balk'dur kindly handed over the sword as he has no need of it. Till this day Balk'dur the Ghost, the warrior who led battles againest demons..still roams the world. William and the Magus brothers helped defeat their enemies, and in return William obtained the Shadow Sword, which he currently still has, and he shares the sword with Dair Bathum Hinton, his friend. -GreenCliff managed to make an alliance with Kharidia at Al Kharid. -Strange things have been happening around GreenCliff, William and his men ventured outside of Castle GreenCourt to see a dark robed man and some armored guards, the robed man ran away while the guards stood still, Vesta quickly killed the guard and realized it was a zombie, the doing of a Necromancer, people who mess with the undead, till this day the Necromancer has yet to be found before he can cause any more trouble. -William Ballak, Aster Drake, and Dagger ventured off to a keep and made a attempted raid on it, William swung his mighty duel hammers at the guards, After the men killed all of the guards rumbling came from beneath, a giant Wyvern came, last of them, William gazed into the Wyvern's paralzying cold eyes, rubble started crashing down and William plunged into the raging river, last time William was seen while he was struggling to get his last breath before he dissapeared into the water, currently Dair Bathum Hinton and Vesta Miles Orman, old friends of William are in charge of GreenCliff until William returns if he is alive. William was indeed not in fact dead, he managed to fight the currents of the sea, but eventually he washed up on shore, a robed man took William into his house where he bound the wrists of William using powerful magic, William sat in the chair, he realized he had a job to take care of, friends, family, and the ones he loved, he used the last of his remaining strength to break the barrier. He held one of his warhammers in his left hand as he smashed the hammer into the man's back. The robed man crumpled to the ground. William grabbed his weapons and armor, just before he left he dug through the drawers of the mysterious man and put many different tools into his pouch. William managed to use the mysterious man's boat and he managed to row himself back to the keep. William wore large robes a few sizes bigger then his body right over his armor for warmth as he traveled. After many house William landed on the shores of Dagger Keep. William looked up and saw the two people, Dair Bathum Hinton and Aster Drake, at first both of the men didn't reconized William. William pulled down his robes and instantly the two men were overjoyed to see him, William gave the relics he stole from the mysterious man to Aster and one thing William knew that it was good to be home. 185px-Screen_shot_2012-04-10_at_8.14.24_PM.png|Courtyard of Castle GreenCourt 185px-Screen_shot_2012-04-10_at_8.13.54_PM.png|One of the many buildings of Castle GreenCourt Category:Groups